A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for training a golfer to swing a golf club to hit a golf ball, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for training muscles of a golfer to remember how to properly swing a golf club through a set-up position, a turning position without swaying to hit a golf ball, and a follow through position.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for golf swing aids have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a device for training muscles of a golfer to remember how to properly swing a golf club through a set-up position, a turning position without swaying to hit a golf ball, and a follow through position.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,340 to Husted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,340—issued to Husted on Dec. 6, 1977 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 212—teaches a golf swing aid for controlling the position of the swing arm of the golfer. The aid includes a removable belt surrounding the body of the golfer attached to a plastic horseshoe-type member. The swing arm of the golfer is contained within the horseshoe member so that the arm cannot extend laterally from the body.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,336 to Larkey.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,336—issued to Larkey on Jun. 16, 1981 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 213—teaches a golf swing aid that fits around the wrists of a golfer and assists in keeping the golfer's wrists together during a golf swing. The golf swing aid includes a first wrist strap having cooperating fasteners at opposite ends for releasably securing it around a golfer's wrist. An elastically stretchable second wrist strap overlies the first strap, and its opposite ends are secured to the first strap to form an elastically stretchable loop that faces the golfer's other wrist. The second strap can be stretched to loop around the golfer's other wrist when the golfer grips a golf club. The second strap, when looped around the golfer's other wrist, stays under tension to provide an elastic return force that resists any tendency of the golfer to separate his wrists during a golf swing.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885 to Ballard et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885—issued to Ballard et al. on Sep. 24, 1991 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 216—teaches a golf swing training apparatus having a saddle for attachment to the hips of a golfer, a first assembly to guide the saddle laterally during the golf swing, a second assembly to promote opposite hip rotations during the golfer's backswing and follow-through, respectively, and a third assembly to position the golfer's shoulders throughout the swing. The first assembly includes a traveler mounted to move laterally on a straight track that is rotatably mounted on a pivotable connecting assembly that is supported by a base. The second assembly is a spring and hinge assembly having a first hinge around which the saddle rotates during the backswing, and a second hinge around which the saddle rotates during the follow-through. The third assembly includes a vest worn by the golfer, a rigid back plate, a vertically extensible support assembly rotatably mounted on the saddle, and tension apparatus that applies rotational force to the support assembly during the backswing. A leg movement limiting device is attached to the base or positioned on the surface on which the golfer stands to limit the golfer's leg movement during the golf swing.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,126 to Armstrong, I I I.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,126—issued to Armstrong, I I I on Mar. 15, 1994 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 227—teaches a golf swing aid that includes a shaft with a grooved undersurface for engagement to a golf club, and an extending tab to indicate to the golfer the proper cocking and uncocking of his wrists during a golf swing. The golf swing aid has at opposite end curved portions shaped to allow the golfer to pass his arms through and restrict his arms within for putting practice. Additionally, the extending tab has an associated arrow that is used with a ruler to aid the golfer in putting straight.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,604 to Watts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,604—issued to Watts on Oct. 1, 1996 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 147—teaches a golf swing aid apparatus that includes a pair of posts having holes proximate to their upper ends. The pair of posts are transversely spaced and adapted to be secured to a ground surface. A relatively short extensible elastomeric shock cord is joined at its ends to the upper ends of respective pair of posts, at the holes. The shock cord is held taut by an adjustable tension apparatus that includes eye bolts that extend transversely in line with the shock cord from the respective holes in the posts. Adjustment apparatus adjusts the extent to which the eye bolts extend from the posts to adjust the tension in the shock cord. A ring has a control opening substantially larger than the diameter of the shock cord and surrounds the shock cord to be freely slidable along it. A golf ball has an aperture extending through it. An inextensible cord that is of relatively greater length than the elastomeric shock cord. The inextensible cord has a loop at each end. One loop passes through the golf ball aperture, and the other loop passes through the ring, whereby a golfer can identify and correct a slicing or hooking stroke and retrieve the golf ball without a hazardous return.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 417,251 to Francisco.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 417,251—issued to Francisco on Nov. 30, 1999 in U.S. class D21 and subclass 791—teaches the ornamental design for a golf swing aid.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,386 to Hill.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,386—issued to Hill on Sep. 19, 2000 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 277—teaches a golf swing training device for developing the memory of a proper golf swing for every golf club a golfer uses in their game so that each swing is naturally and consistently repeated when they engage in actual play. The golf swing training device includes a base for receiving a golfer's front foot, at least one pivot arm having a first end pivotally mounted to the base and a second end opposite the first end, a biasing mechanism for biasing the pivot arm to a first position with respect to vertical, and an engagement member disposed on the second end of the pivot arm for engaging the golfer's hip area when they position their front foot on the base to address the golf ball. Engagement of the engagement member displaces the pivot arm to a second position with respect to vertical and creates a constant pressure force against the golfer's hip area, which ingrains the golfer's mind with the memory of the proper pace and body position for performing each golf swing. The biasing mechanism automatically resets the golf swing training device to optimize repetition of the swing process and development of the swing memory. The golf swing trainer trains the golfer's swing memory for the full range of golf clubs used in a golfer's game including driving, chipping, and putting.
(8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0025892 to Chapman et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0025892—published to Chapman et al. on Feb. 28, 2002 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 135—teaches a piece of exercise equipment designed to train and condition sport-specific muscle groups used during a swinging motion, as in golf. It includes a mechanical linkage with at least six degrees of freedom of motion so that it effectively simulates a wide variety of golf swings without the need for complex adjustments. It includes a resistance mechanism, such as a pulley system, linked to two one-way hydraulic cylinders. This allows a user to simultaneously practice swing form and technique, while also strengthening and conditioning the specific muscles needed for the sport.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,786 to Khano.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,786—issued to Khano on Apr. 2, 2002 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 257—teaches a golf swing teaching device to assist a golfer in improving his or her golf swing. The teaching device includes a frame that supports a guide shaft that is formed in the shape of an arc. A golf club is affixed at its butt end to the guide shaft. It is affixed to the guide shaft so that it may slide along the guide shaft. In this way, the golfer may swing the club and be assisted to move the butt end of the golf club in an arcuate path.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,489 to Hubley.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,489—issued to Hubley on Oct. 10, 2006 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 226—teaches an apparatus for a golf swing training device. The apparatus includes golf club having a shaft with a grip at one end, and a club head at the other end of the shaft having a cup attached to the face of the club head, with the cup opening on the front towards the intended target. The bore of the cup conforms substantially to the diameter of the ball. In use, a ball is placed in the cup with the intention of releasing the ball from the cup at a desired point during the swing at a target. In practice, if during the back swing, the cup is incorrectly tilted due to poor swing mechanics the ball will fall out. Also, if the bore of the cup is not in alignment with the target line at the ball's point of release, the ball trajectory will be skewed from the target. As an additional element, the cup can have a circumferential ridge on the interior to impede the ball from easily falling out, and the cup can be removably attached to the club face.
(11) U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,139 to Parris et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,139—issued to Parris et al. on May 8, 2007 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 212—teaches a method and system for indicating to a user when the user has performed an improper golf swing, including a positioning portion, and an indicating portion coupled to the positioning portion. The indicating portion is selectively positional via the positioning portion, adjacent a user to provide an indication when the user performs an improper swing.
(12) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0167250 to Dean.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0167250 published to Dean on Jul. 19, 2007 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 278 teaches a standing platform to be used by a golfer to practice swinging a golf club. The standing platform element is covered with carpet upon which a golfer can stand comfortably.
(13) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0274821 to Mazzone.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0274821 published to Mazzone on Nov. 6, 2008 in U.S. class 473 and subclass 277 teaches a golf swing aid that includes a base, an elongated member, and at least one generally L-shaped member. The one or more generally L-shaped members are moveably connected to the elongated member so that the one or more generally L-shaped members are positionable vertically along at least a portion of the length of the elongated member and horizontally in a direction substantially transverse to the length of the elongated member. In certain embodiments, the generally L-shaped members may be removably connected to the elongated member.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for golf swing aids have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a device for training muscles of a golfer to remember how to properly swing a golf club through a set-up position, a turning position without swaying to hit a golf ball, and a follow through position.